


Unless...

by Enonimouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonimouse/pseuds/Enonimouse
Summary: Chat has a surprise for his Lady <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Unless...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://honeychats.tumblr.com/post/617382478217396224/chat-noir-what-if-we-got-married-chat-noir) by @Honeychats and [this scene depiction](https://celerydays.tumblr.com/post/617623574592831488/uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-just-wanted-to-draw-this) illustration by @Celerydays

It was still a bit of an oddity to him. One that made sense more than he had expected it to but yet still tripped up his mind when he realized how obvious it was. He was in love with her after all. How could he not just know it was Marinette all along. She was his lady; the love of his life. He should have recognized her Ladybug confidence when coming to the defense of a friend. Or he should have seen Marinette's doubts seeping through Ladybug from time to time when the situation seemed impossible or when the stress of being a hero would get to her. He especially should have realized it that night a few years ago when Master Fu gave up his guardianship and left Ladybug, to watch over all of the other Kwamis. When he found Marinette curled up into herself on her balcony, shaking. 

◇♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡◇

He had too much nervous energy after the near miss with Hawkmoth and he had spent a few hours trying to battle the insomnia. He practiced piano for a minute, tried to watch a movie but couldn't make it past the opening credits, laid in bed with the lights off for at least 20 minutes. He even attempted to get ahead on the next week's reading assignment. Finally after much internal argument and some external encouragement from Plagg, he transformed and left. 

He hadn't directly gone to Marinette's balcony. He had been running as fast as he could along the tops of the Parisian roofs, gliding over alleyways and landing easily on the next rooftop and without slowing down. He hadn't even realized that he was there until he caught the familiar scent of baked goods wafting through the spring air and heard a small sad sniffle. 

His heart thrummed in his ears as he caught his breath silently on a nearby roof, debating if he should comfort his princess or if she would rather be happier left alone. But the thought of leaving her to deal with her sadness alone was impossible to bear. He loathed being alone. He simply could not believe that it would do her any good. So he lightly jumped the expanse between the buildings. He swiftly dropped down from her chimney and landed close to where she was. Her knees were tucked into her chest and her head was bowed down. Her sniffling slowed and before long she slowly raised her head and gazed at him. She had bits of hair stuck to her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hands shook still where they gripped her knees. 

"Are you okay, Princess?"

She gave a small nod before saying "I will be." 

Something about the mood made him hesitate to ask her what had made her cry. He wanted to know so he could punch whomever or whatever it was that had done this to his princess. But her words from the day before rang in his ears. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Marinette could fight her own battles. She had certainly fought back against Chloe's unreasonable attitude yesterday. 

So the words we caught in his throat. He realized that she was not sniffing anymore and instead her eyes were watching him with an intense curiosity, flicking back and forth over his form, no doubt trying to ascertain his thoughts. 

Without thought he reached out to wipe away a tear affectionately. Not missing a beat she blocked his hand, scrubbed her face against her sleeve and booped him on the nose with a small sad chuckle. 

"I'll be fine, Kitty, don't worry. In fact, I'm doing better already. I'm just… stressed. I had a friend leave town recently and I will miss them very much. And… I just have a lot on my shoulders, that's all."

Adrien couldn't figure out who it was that had left town. 

◇♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡◇

Looking back all the puzzle pieces just fell into place. Marinette had just watched Master Fu leave. She had just become the new guardian. And with her tendency to overthink and worry about things, she would need some time to calm down. 

This was by far one of the luckiest things to ever happen to him. At 18 years old, he knew that he could never live another moment apart from her. His everyday Ladybug - his Lady, they were one in the same and he loved her so much that it hurt. 

As so he laid back on his bed with both of his arms spread out straight. And a silly thought popped in and out of his head. He didn't just want to date her. He wanted to have forever with her. He needed to have forever with her. Anything else just wouldn't work. 

He had a plan. And he couldn't wait until he saw her again. Yesterday, when by complete accident, their identities had been revealed to each other she hadn't said much to him. She stared bug eyed at him, stumbled over her words, and left. 

"P-paw-patrol. Talk. We - us. T-tonight. Okiigottagonowbye."

She is so cute. The thought had struck him as weird but he had caught himself. Marinette was Ladybug. Of course he thought she was cute. 

◇♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡◇

He arrived at their patrol meeting spot earlier than normal. At least an hour before their regular time, nervous energy filling him. He set some flowers down on the rooftop top and began to pace. He imagined all of the ways he wanted tonight to go and avoided imagining all of the ways it could go wrong. Lost in the possibilities he missed her arrival and didn't get to surprise her with the flowers. But of course, that wasn't the main event tonight anyway. 

She timidly avoids his eyes, her confidence missing even wearing the suit and suits down along the slope of the roof, one leg dangling off the edge. Adrien grabs up the flowers from where they still lay a few feet away and he holds them out to her. 

"Marinette" he breathes. 

"Adrien" she whispers as she accepts the flowers and gives them a small sniff. 

He sits down next to her and bumps her shoulder playfully with his. "So…" he begins. 

"So…" she echoes back.

"You're my Ladybug."

"And you're the silly Chat Noir."

"I am."

◇♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡◇

They sit there and talk everything through for quite some time. The longer they talk, the more relaxed Marinette becomes. Soon they are joking and her head is leaning on his shoulder. 

A yawn cuts the moment short and she sits up. Adrien stands up and offers her his hand. 

"It's late. I should really get home, Kitty."

"Before you go-!" He blurts. "I mean, um. Since we… since you're amazing and i… and I know you… feel the same."

Marinette looks puzzled. She is not used to seeing Chat - Adrien, stumble over his words.

"I'll start over… um. Sooo…. M'lady, now that we know each others identities and feelings… what if we just got married?"

Adrien watched as Marinette's gaze slyly turned playful. She booed his nose, pushing him back a bit. And he couldn't help but chuckle out "just kidding!".

"I think you are half asleep already. Goodnight Kitty. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She turns her back to him, winding her yo-yo up. 

But something stops her. Maybe it is how Chat doesn't say Goodnight back. Or maybe it's the sudden movement behind her. He isn't standing and for a brief moment she thinks akuma! 

When she looks back her breath is knocked out of her body. Chat is holding out a ring box, one knee bent, with a hopeful and loving gaze.

"Unless…" he says.


End file.
